Baekhyun…
by Raensung
Summary: Siswa bodoh bernama Chanyeol bertemu sekaligus mencoba berteman dengan siswa pintar bernama Baekhyun yg diam-diam memiliki penyakit mematikan sehingga umurnya tidak akan lama lagi . -EXO Fanfiction with BaekYeol pairing-


**Tittle : Baekhyun….. **(until I die)

**Genre : **Romance, Angst, YAOI, etc

**Rated : PG 15, T, N **(**N**gaco-.-)

**Main Cast : **

- Park Chanyeol

- Byun Baekhyun

- dan pemeran lainnya yg muncul tiba-tiba.

**Author : **Raensung

**Twitter : raen212 *niat promo***

**Disclaimer : [**_sepertinya enggak tersedia_**]**

**Summary : Park Chanyeol** playboy sekaligus _gay_ ter_famous_ di Sekolah Menengahnya, Joonmun High School. Dia tampan, ramah, **HYPERACTIVE**, dan dia juga _moodmaker_ di Sekolahnya. Siapa _sih_ yg tidak tertarik dgn Chanyeol? Sayang, kesempurnaan fisiknya tidak sesempurna otaknya. Dia dungu. Saya ulangi lagi, dia **DUNGU**. But, semua itu berubah ketika Byun Baekhyun, siswa pindahan yg agak terganggu kesehatannya menjadi teman sekelas bahkan teman sebangku Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun? JELAS, itu sudah PASTI! Lalu apa yg terjadi pada Chanyeol selanjutnya? Sanggupkah Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol , sedangkan hidupnya tak akan sampai setengah tahun lagi? -EXO Fanfiction with BaekYeol pairing-

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 . Kalian tau apa artinya? Yaaa! Chanyeol terlambat masuk kelas lagi. Chanyeol memang sangat rutin utk melakukan hal yg satu ini. Entah itu memang sudah panggilan dari jiwanya, atau memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol? I don't know..

Ia merapikan seragamnya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke kelas yg saat ini sedang ada pelajaran dari Sooman Songsaenim. Errr.. kalian pasti tau kan Sooman Songsaenim orangnya cerewet bin bawel dan di tambah agak sedikit pikun. 10 detik kalian membantahnya, maka ia akan mengoceh atau berkicau selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Cukup salut terhadap keahlian Sooman Songsaenim.

"Selamat pagi Sooman song—"

"PARK CHANYEOOOOOOL!"

"Aku di depanmu.. untuk apa songsaenim berteriak histeris seperti itu? Seperti tak pernah lihat orang tampan saja."

"Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat? Apa yg kau lakukan di rumah sampai terlambat seperti ini? # $%$^%^$#*&(o" Sooman Songsaenim mulai berkicau.

"Aku—"

"Ahh sudah..sudah.. lebih baik kamu sekarang duduk! Jangan kamu memasang tampang melas seperti itu. Saya sudah kebal dgn acting mu!" . Dgn bergegas Chanyeol langsung duduk di bangku nya yg terletak di bagian agak belakang .

"Kau ini selalu saja terlambat !" omel Jong In, teman sebangkunya.

"Tadi malam ada Manchester United vs Chelsea. MU kan club favoritku. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan pertandingan mereka Jadinya aku tidur terlalu malam dan bangun kesiangan. Hehehe."

"ahh iyaa, ku dengar sekolah kita akan menerima siswa baru. Ku harap dia masuk kelas kita. Siapa tau saja dia jodohku. Kkk~" (di sini Jong In juga termasuk_ gay_. Tapi dia gak tertarik sama Chanyeol)

**TOK..TOK..TOK..**

"Ya silahkan— ahh rupanya kamu sudah datang. Silahkan masuk.." tawar Songsaenim dgn lembut pada org yg mengetuk pintu kelas tadi. Sangat berbeda 1.800% dgn apa yg Songsaenim lakukan pada Chanyeol tadi pagi.

Chanyeol ter_cengo.._

Chanyeol terbelalak..

Chanyeol membentuk 'o' kecil di mulutnya..

'Jadi ini siswa barunya?'

"Kamu perkenalkan dirimu kpd teman sekelas."

"Ne, Songsaenim. Annyeong~~ Nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya siswa pindahan dari SMA Joonmyung. Saya harap teman-teman sekalian mau berteman baik dgn saya.." Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat. Di bentuknya sesimpul senyum dari bibirnya.

"Byun Baekhyun.. Matamu minus berapa? Itu yg kau pakai kacamata manusia atau kacamata kuda, eoh? Hahahaha" seorang siswa beraninya menyapa Baekhyun pertama kalinya dgn ejekan macam itu. Baekhyun mencoba bersabar. Di tariknya nafas panjang dari paru-parunya, agar emosinya dpt terkontrol dgn baik.

"Kau boleh duduk di bangku yg berada di depan kedua anak itu. Kebetulan bangkunya kosong.." tutur Songsaenim seraya menunjuk Chanyeol dan Jong In.

"Terima Kasih, Songsaenim." jawab Baekhyun datar

"Baik anak-anak.. kalian buka buku Matematika kalian halaman 206.." . Kelas pun menjadi hening ketika Sooman songsaenim mulai menjelaskan materi Matematika.

"Chanyeol.. Dia cantik.." bisik Jong In, yaaah walaupun berbisik, toh Baekhyun yg ada di depannya dpt mendengar itu.

"Siapa?"

"Itu yg ada di depanmu.. Byun Baekhyun.."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya.." . Sadar bahwa Jong In, teman sesama_ gay_ nya mulai tertarik pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam. Ia mulia bertindak.

"Maaf Songsaenim….." suara berat Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

"Sepertinya mata ku rabun. Boleh aku duduk di bangku depan ku ini?" tanya Chanyeol dgn se-juta modusss.

"Terserah kau saja.. "

"Terima Kasih Songsaenim~~" . Chanyeol pun segera membawa tas beserta buku-bukunya ke bangku Baekhyun.

"Annyeong, Byun Baekhyun.." sapa Chanyeol dgn senyum lebarnya yg khas.

"Nado~~"

"Kau pindahan dari mana?"

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah menjelaskan ya?"

"Hahaha..iya aku mengerti. Hanya bercanda."

"Oh iya.. namaku Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Berharap Baekhyun membalas uluran tangannya tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun dgn datarnya tanpa membalas uluran tangan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa sebangku dgn ku. Banyak di luar sana entah itu pria ataupun wanita yg berebut ingin lebih dekat dengan ku. Tapi sekarang malah aku yg mendekati mu.." .

Baekhyun mendengus sebal mendengar ocehan Chanyeol sedari tadi. Chanyeol tiada hentinya bercerita tentang banyak hal yg menurut Baekhyun itu sangat sangat sangat tidak penting.

"Baekhyun.. kau tau tidak—"

"DASAR RAKSASA JELEK! BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BICARA HUH?! MANA BISA AKU KONSENTRASI KE PELAJARAN KALAU KAU BERBICARA TERUS DARI TADI!" kesabaran Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya habis menghadapi Chanyeol yang super duper _sok kenal sok akrab._

"Heii~~ kalian berdua! Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, dilarang membuat kegaduhan di kelas." bentak Sooman Songsaenim.

"Chanyeol, songsaenim. Dia banyak bicara! Aku mau pindah kelas saja kalau seperti ini!"

"Benar begitu Chanyeol?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau 'Byun Baekhyun' itu nama yg cukup indah. Itu saja.."

"Apa nya? Kau dari tadi banyak bicara, bodoh!" saking emosinya, Baekhyun sampai berdiri dan membentak-bentak Chanyeol.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Sooman songsaenim kelihatannya juga kehabisan kesabaran.

"Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, setelah pelajaran Matematika berakhir, kalian ikut saya ke Kantor!"

"Tapi songsaenim.. Aku—" Baekhyun mencoba protes. Tapi ucapan Baekhyun buru-buru di potong oleh Sooman songsaenim.

"TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN !"

Baekhyun pun terduduk ."Semua ini gara-gara kau, Chanyeol! Setelah ini Sooman Songsaenim pasti akan menghukum ku!" gerutu Baekhyun.

'Itu bagus.. Dengan hukuman ini, aku akan bisa lebih dekat dengan mu, Byun Baekhyun' batin Chanyeol.

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun.. Nilai di rapot mu terlampau sangat bagus. Berturut-turut 100, 90, dan 80. Hanya sekali mendapat nilai 70, yaitu di di mata pelajaran Pendidikan Jasmani&Rohani. Tapi sayang, di hari pertama mu di sekolah ini, kamu sudah membuat kegaduhan di kelas saya. Jadi terpaksa saya member nilai 65 untuk Kepribadian&Sikap."

"Maafkan aku songsaenim." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Terlihat beribu penyesalan di wajah Baekhyun.

"Dan kamu Chanyeol, kapan kamu bisa pintar seperti Baekhyun? Nilai 70 pun tak pernah kamu dapatkan."

"Itu sudah takdirku dari lahir, songsaenim.." jawab Chanyeol dgn santai nya.

"Baekhyun.. Saya sangat mohon kepada mu. Tolong, jadilah guru private Chanyeol di luar jam sekolah."

"AWWWW.. THANK YOU SONGSAENIM.. LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHH" Chanyeol kegirangan setelah Sooman songsaenim menyuruh Baekhyun utk menjadi guru privatenya. Itu berarti, semakin mudah Chanyeol utk lebih dekat dgn Baekhyun.

"a..apa? Guru private? Yang benar saja?"

"sekali lagi tolong Baekhyun.. Ujian kelulusan tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Saya akan di pecat oleh atasan kalau sampai ada murid saya yg tidak lulus. Kalau saya di pecat, mau di beri makan apa anak&istri saya di rumah?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini demi songsaenim, kalau bukan songsaenim yg memohon, aku sangat tidak mau menjadi guru private raksasa dungu ini."

"Terima Kasih banyak Byun Baekhyun. Saya harap ada banyak perubahan dari Chanyeol setelah belajar bersama dgn mu."

Ini suatu berkah bagi Chanyeol, dan beribu bencana&musibah bagi Baekhyun.

* * *

a/n : hai.. saya baru gabung di ffn bawa ff Chaptered BaekYeol yg satu ini. Review sangat di butuhkan biar author tambah semangat buat ff nya :D . Sampai bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya^^


End file.
